1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a multi-section portable electric torch. More specifically, the multi-section portable electric torch provides light using a light emitting system designed to selectively emit light in various directions. The multi-section portable electric torch is controlled using a multi-function user button or wirelessly. The multi-section portable electric torch is rechargeable and may act as a power source to other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The word “torch” as used herein refers to the American usage of the term and should not be confused with other uses (e.g., British usage) of the term torch in connection with flashlights. Conventional torches are made of wooden sticks which are treated, on one end with a combustible material. The combustible material may be set on fire. While the combustible material burns, the torch emits light. Torches are generally held over the user's head, emitting light in a radius around the user. Unfortunately, as the combustible material on the torch is consumed by fire, conventional torches would drop burned combustible material which could result in burns to a torch user or could result in unintentionally starting a fire. With the advent of electricity, the use of torches fell out of favor because the likelihood of burns to a user or accidental fire was significantly reduced. Torches also consumed oxygen in restricted areas, such as subterranean caves. Flashlights and lanterns became a more favored method of portable light emanation.
Flashlights and lanterns, however, share light focusing problems. Flashlights, on one hand, provide a relatively narrowly focused beam of light, which results in fairly intense light in a single direction. Because of this narrow focus, the flashlight is able to illuminate objects, or portions of objects, at a distance. However, the flashlight provides very little ambient light to illuminate the user's surroundings.
On the other hand, lanterns generally have no light focusing ability. Lanterns provide light in a 360 degree circle which results in a significant amount of ambient light around the lantern which makes a lantern ideal for providing area light instead of directional light. However, a lantern provides very little light at a distance. Further, when held by a user, a lantern generally emits light back into the eyes of the user, reducing the user's night vision. Not only does emitting light into the eyes of a user make it more difficult for the user to see beyond the illumination radius of the lantern, but lanterns are also generally held by a handle on the top which places the lantern at eye level, maximizing the amount of light being emitted into the eyes of the user.
Thus, while flashlights and lanterns provide some utility in various situations, neither flashlights nor lanterns are useful in some situations. For example, flashlights cannot illuminate an entire campsite while a lantern cannot illuminate a significant length of a trail. Thus, in many cases, it has been advisable to use both a lantern and a flashlight to illuminate a dark area.
It is therefore one object of this disclosure to provide a multi-section portable electric torch. It is a further object of this disclosure to provide a four quadrant light emitting system designed to selectively emit light in one, two, three, or four quadrants. It is a further object of this disclosure to provide a multi-section portable electric torch with an elongated handle which allows the user to easily hold the multi-section portable electric torch overhead, while emitting light parallel to the line of sight of the user.
It is a further object of this disclosure to provide a multi-section portable electric torch that provides individual control of the pattern, brightness, sequencing, illumination duration, and selection of each individual quadrant in the four quadrant light emitting system. It is a further object to provide individual control of the multi-section portable electric torch via a multi-function user button or wirelessly with the use of a mobile device.
Finally, it is an object of this disclosure to provide a multi-section portable electric torch that is rechargeable through a variety of inputs and that may act as a power source for other devices.